TALES OF THE WILD COAST
Welcome to the Spectrum graphic inter-tainment Wiki To discuss my and related graphic and illustrated work and writings, to present past graphic comic book self published work and showcase my coming work when published, providing insights and back ground to lore and relevant history. Tales of the Wild Coast-The Shadow of the Jaguar; The ingredients that are entwined in the process of shaping epic tales of adventure, capturing the attention across age groups belong to the ageless gift of the story teller across the human family, we're not yet sure what our life-kin across the animal world knows through their heritage mythologies, so we're compelled to first unravel and share what we humans know. Under the title of Tales of the wild coast, we'll expolre from the emerald mansions of Guyana land of many waters the graphic publications that have emerged from Guyana created around the magical lore, legends and history of the Wild Coast, we'll touch on the s ocial world of creative persons there, and details on the creature worlds explored beginning with... The Shadow of The Jaguar. Tales of the Wild Coast Presents THE LEGEND OF THE SILK COTTON TREE... The tale begins when an African Sorceror banished into slavery finds kinship of the spirit with a Dutch Warlock on a plantation in the Dutch Colony of Berbice'; Guyana the year is 1762, the plantation of Hela,They share a common secret, that rests within the dimensional gate of the Silk Cotton Tree. On the plantation is a young slave and his woman knowing not their origins beyond the misery of the slavery in which they are rooted, they are unaware of the intricate webs spun about their lives, for their yet unborn child is selected as the vessel of incarnation of the being that is bound from the forbidden age shielded from human memory, a being that craves release into the world of the organic, there to fulfil a pageant of events on human history unimagined by the ambiteous pawns it has lured into its service in this space of the evolution of man. The 1763 slave rebellion led by Kofi interrupts and disables the plans set about for immortality by Sorceror and Warlock alike, but a twist of the human conflict set other desperate motives at work, motives that transcend one human age into another time space where a haunting begins and proves that the powers of the shadows merely change their countenance to fil the beliefs of man its prey, in the presence of the now. But man is not without guilt as the forbidden as the story goes is restrained, but seeks alliances with the passions aroused by the conflicts and ambitions of men and off course women, THIS GRAPHIC NOVEL heralds the emergence of The Elder' a Graphic Hero that will return in the pages of '''TALES OF THE WILD COAST's ''FIREBALL; 'next, about '''THE LEGEND OF THE SILK COTTON TREE' it's published history.. 'The Shadow of the Jaguar.' The History: The shadow of the jaguar came to form mentally in 1983 in the North West of Guyana at an Amerindian village called Barabina, while on an archaeological site with the late artist archaeologist Prof. Dennis Williams. In Guyanese culture lives the Kanima, this is a Were-Jaguar, that is culturally linked to the Carib speaking tribes. No, it has nothing to do with the Kanima creature on the Teen Wolf television series. Other aspects fell in place, like the Jaguar Priests of the Olmec, at that time 'They Came Before Columbus' by the late Prof. Iva Van Sertima. Sir Walter Releigh was certain that the city of El Dorado has an enterance somewhere in the very north west area, from childhood stories from my father's folks about the Kanima, i had found some similarities with the Leopard men of Africa, at that time many Rasta Farians from the coastal towns and villages of Guyana were on pilgramiges to the hinterland, this and other experiances in the beautiful then pristine North West helped cement the concept. The script, characters, and art work was finished by 1987 and self published by 88' to 90' as a graphic trilogy. In 1992 the Jaguar took the stage as a play in Georgetown and was bound for overseas if the Government in Guyana hadn't changed. The script and Art work has been revamped and will emerge again with the 'REBIRTH' sooner than later. The concept A young ex-Defence force soldier, now Rastafarian moves to the North West of Guyana '''to find himself independantly from the ortherodox world of Babylon, with him is Amanda the mother of his son. Together they build on the ruins of a past abondoned family farm. They are warned that people have gone missing in this area, maurice ignores the warnings from a troop of soldiers as he ignores the strange dreams that Amanda has been having, until they are attacked one night and Amanda is kidnapped he is shot attempting to resque her and thrown into the river. He is rescued by the Jaguarmen and taken into the fabled city of manoa Dorado there, under the mystic watch of the watermama name for mermaids Yemadya, he is given a rebirth, during which he endures a metamorphosis of body and mind emerging not whole but on a path that struggles to understand this newself and the memories of Amanda's kidnapping, which he pursues into the entangling borders of two realities that takes him into the discovery of a specie of super beings from a world before our organic emergence whose purpose is to create through human hands the reversion into the volcanic age of this first manifest consciousness. Thus, '''the Jaguar, El Dorado's priest warrior of the Olmec stands before this mighty foe, but he is not alone...and there shall be more... Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse Category:The state of the Graphic Magazine-comic book in Guyana and the Caribbean